


Dazed and Confused part Two

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Crowley hold up his end of the bargain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused part Two

“Hello, boys.” Sam, Dean and Valarie stood around the mortar that was used to summon the demon. Crowley appeared in the abandoned building right in the middle of a devil trap painted on the floor. He looked down and then back at the group with a smirk. “Looks like you have my attention. Valarie, nice to see you again,” he said to her. She just stared back at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes. Suddenly, Crowley found himself in iron cuffs and a neck cuff, all engraved with demon trapping symbols on them.  
“Hello, Crowley,” said the angel.  
“Castiel, is that you?” the demon asked. Cas stepped forward to reveal himself from his hiding spot in the shadows.  
“And now you’re ours,” Dean said. “What is this ‘bargaining chip’ you’re talking about?”  
“Oh, you got my message. That’s good. I was beginning to worry since it had been so long since I’d heard from you,” Crowley said in his smug way.  
“Spill it, Crowley,” Sam said, stepping forward to him.  
“Easy, Moose. First you hear what I have to say and then we’ll talk.” He looked at the group and then continued when he heard no argument. “Because of you trying to cure me, and allowing that abomination loose, I am now in hiding.”  
“Wait. The king of Hell is running like a coward?” Dean asked with a slight grin.  
“Well, I’m not the king anymore, am I?”  
“You mean Abaddon?” Sam asked. Valarie looked at Sam, but kept it hidden that she didn’t know who they were talking about. This was not the time to ask.  
“Very good, Gigantor.”  
“So what do you want us to do about it?” asked Dean.  
“See, that’s the thing, Dean. You do something for me and I do something for you.” Crowley turned his head toward Valarie. “Now that our dear friend Cas has his angel juice back, I’m sure he’s…filled you in on things.” She clenched her jaw and looked away from him. “Cat got your tongue?” Crowley asked. Her head snapped back toward him.  
“No,” she said curtly. “And I know everything.” He smiled.  
“Then you know what I offer.”  
“How do we know we can even trust you?” Sam asked.  
“Is the baby alive?” Valarie blurted before Crowley could answer Sam. Both Winchesters threw her a glance but her gaze was fixed on the demon. He smiled.  
“That is the million dollar question, isn’t it?” Dean started toward Crowley, but Cas moved in front of him and held him back. “Easy,” he warned. “If I’m dead, then you’ll never find the child.” Valarie gasped and Crowley turned to her. “Yes, your child is alive. I couldn’t very well use a dead child as a bargaining tool, now could I? However, with me in chains, and not in the sexy way, there’s no telling how long I can guarantee an alive child.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Dean.  
“Think about it. How many demons would move hell and earth to get their hands on a Winchester’s child? I know how to hide and I can protect your child until I get what I want.” Dean was about to argue, but Valarie cut him off.  
“And if we do what you ask, you’ll give me my baby? No strings attached?” Dean threw her a look as if to ask what she was thinking, but she didn’t see it because her eyes were not moving off of Crowley’s face.  
“When I make a deal, I keep it.”  
“Val…” Sam started.  
“Yes,” she conceded. “I’ll do it.”  
“Val, what are you doing?” Dean asked his wife.  
“Dean, that is our child. There is nothing that I won’t do.” She finally looked at him and he saw the determination in her face.  
“What about letting me go?” Crowley asked. Valarie looked back at him, thought for a second and then turned toward Cas.  
“Cas, let him go,” she said quietly.  
“No!” Sam exclaimed. Cas was still, not knowing what to do. Valarie walked over to him and put her hand on his forearm.  
“Cas,” she pleaded, looking into his blue eyes, “please. Let him go.” He nodded once and waved his hand at Crowley. The chains and shackles disappeared. Valarie went over to the devil’s trap and scratched her foot on the paint, chipping it off the floor. In a flash, Crowley was gone.  
“Dammit,” Dean said under his breath.  
***  
“So, we need to find Abaddon and also find a way to kill her. Or it, whatever it is now.” Dean said while carrying a stack of books to the library table. Valarie was following behind all of them, also carrying books. She had been quiet ever since Crowley disappeared and no one had even bothered to ask her why.  
“Who is Abaddon?” she finally asked. Dean dropped the books on the table and turned to her.  
“’Who is Abaddon?’” he repeats then looks at his brother in astonishment and then back at his wife.  
“Abaddon is a knight of hell. One of the first demons ever created by Lucifer. And now, it seems, the new king of hell. Not only do we not know how to find her, but we don’t even know if we will be able to kill her. And you,” he added, “just volunteered us for the job.” He turned back toward the books without another word to her. She looked at Sam and Cas who both stood quietly and unsure of whether to agree with Dean or not. Her head nodded in accepted defeat and she grabbed a couple of books off the table and went to the other side of the room. There she sat in the armchair and started reading and trying to find anything she could to help. The others sat at the long table and did the same.  
***  
“I think I found something,” Sam said after hours of silent research. Dean and Cas gathered around him and Valarie moved over to them. When she got close enough, she peered over the table and read the spell to summon the knight of Hell. “It’s complicated and I don’t even know where to get some of these ingredients, but this should summon her.”  
“Well that solves one problem. Now how do we kill her?” Dean wondered out loud. “I mean she’s not exactly gonna let us have a chance to shoot her with the devil trap bullets again.”  
“I don’t know. We’ll figure something out. I say we get some sleep and work on that tomorrow,” Sam suggested as he stood up and stretched. The group silently dispersed to their rooms, Valarie following Dean to their room. He walked through the door and shut it before she could get to it. She just stood outside for a brief second, took a deep breath and then walked in. He didn’t even acknowledge her when she closed the door.  
“Dean,” she started.  
“Don’t,” he warned, still not looking at her while he shed his plaid shirt and threw it in the corner. She silently debated on whether to listen to him or not and finally decided that she’d had enough.  
“No. What the fuck, Dean?” He finally looked at her and she just continued. “That is our child out there. And you’re just willing to let Crowley keep his hands on…”  
“It’s not like that, Valarie,” he argued.  
“Then how is it? Because it seems to me that you could care less about finding our child. The baby that you were so heartbroken to lose in the first place.” Her blood was boiling and she was getting angrier at the man that she loved. How could he just resign himself to never seeing their child?  
“Of course I care! Why the fuck do you think I wouldn’t care?”  
“Well, I didn’t see you fighting too hard back there to…”  
“Because it’s Crowley! Valarie, that asshole has screwed us over too many times to count. We don’t even know if he’s telling the truth about having the baby and you jumped right into agreeing with him without finding out.”  
“What was I supposed to do, Dean? Say no on the chance that he was lying? And then what? What if we were wrong and he kills our child because we didn’t even try?” Their voices had been getting louder with each sentence, so she took a deep breath and continued calmly. “Dean, if there is even an iota of a chance that he’s telling the truth, I have to try. I want our child back. And I will stop at nothing to get it.” Her eyes filled with tears and he walked over to her.  
“I know. I want that, too.” He took a deep breath. “I just…you know, I don’t want to get my hopes up that this will work. I don’t want to think that Crowley is gonna keep his end of the bargain only to have him screw us over. Again.” His eyes glistened with the threat of tears as he continued. “I don’t know if I can handle going through losing our child again.” He wiped the tear that fell from her eye before he kissed her then embraced her, his chin resting on the top her head.  
“I don’t even know if the baby is a boy or a girl,” she confessed through her tears.  
“Well, we’ll find out soon, won’t we,” he said quietly. “Let’s go to bed and try to get some sleep. We’ll need it for tomorrow.” She nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away from him to change for bed.  
***  
They stood in an abandoned warehouse in a town nearby gathered around the makeshift altar. The ingredients were all mixed in the bowl and they were all armed with guns loaded with bullets that had devil’s traps etched into them. Sam recited the Latin words, lit a match and threw it into the bowl. A giant plume of white smoke bellowed up and the four of them turned in different directions to watch for Abaddon. Suddenly, the building started shaking and the lights flickered. The front door was thrown open and in walked a beautiful brunette. She walked in at a casual pace, but her presence was definitely powerful. She stopped a few feet in the door and looked down and then back at the group. A knowing smile crossed her face and, with a swish of her wrist, the devil’s trap was revealed on the floor where it had been drawn in holy oil.  
“Really? Did you think I was stupid?” She asked as she walked around it. The group kept a watchful eye on her as she looked at each one of them. “Dean, Sam…it’s good to see you again. And I thought you didn’t care anymore.” She looked at Cas and her expression changed to that of astonishment. “An angel? I thought you were extinct.”  
“Yea, well, they’ve been rediscovered,” Dean said.  
“So I see,” she said. Her eyes shifted over to Valarie. “And who are you?” Abaddon kept walking toward Valarie, sizing her up. She stepped right up to Valarie and looked into her eyes before a realization hit her. “So you’re the one that caught herself a Winchester,” she guessed. She started to circle Valarie like a vulture. Valarie stood perfectly still, except her eyes which shot over to Dean. He nodded slightly and she stood her ground. “You’re not what I would expect,” Abaddon mused, “in someone that Dean would love. He’s always gone for the easy ones. Isn’t that right, Dean? And she isn’t easy. Oh, she is complicated.” She continued walking around Valarie until she reached her front again. Valarie started backing away and Abaddon stepped forward to stay with her. “You are, aren’t you? And I bet Dean here doesn’t even know what complications you’re hiding from him. Oh, but I can see them. I see…” She stopped suddenly, unable to move any further. Her head shot downward and then back at them. Valarie smiled and looked up. Abaddon followed her gaze and saw the devil’s trap painted on the ceiling.  
“Got you, bitch,” Dean snarled as all four drew their guns and pointed them at the trapped demon.  
“That’s what you think,” she said. She then screamed and four demons came barreling through the door rushing at each of them. They each turned toward a demon and started fighting. One demon threw Valarie’s gun out of her hand and threw her up against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam and Dean being thrown across the room. Cas was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but then she heard his voice.  
“Eyes!” She quickly closed her eyes and the room got very bright. She quickly fell from the wall and opened her eyes. The four demons were gone and the bodies they were possessing were dead on the ground. Abaddon was kneeling in the trap still alive and laughing.  
“Did you really think that would kill me?” she asked Cas. She was weakened by his powers.  
“No. I knew it wouldn’t,” he confessed before he stepped into the trap, angel blade drawn. He swiftly stabbed it through her chest and she screamed in agony as she collapsed to the ground. “But I thought that might.” Dean, Sam and Valarie gathered around Cas and looked at the fallen knight of hell before sharing a collected feeling of relief.  
***  
“Hello, boys.” Crowley stood in the doorway to the warehouse after being summoned. He was, however, empty handed. Valarie noticed this and charged toward him. Dean tried to stop her, but she fought him off.  
“We kept our end of the deal. Where the hell is my child?!” She yelled . Crowley held up his hand to make her freeze and Dean froze out of fear of what the demon would do to his wife.  
“Did you think I was going to show up here with the kid so that you could kill me as soon as I handed it over?” he asked and looked at each of them. “I had to have some insurance that I would walk out of here.” He let Valarie out of his control and she took a step toward him. “Ah ah ah…” he warned raising his hand to her again. She stopped and looked at him. “That’s better.” He produced a business card and showed it to them. “Here is an address. Be there in 30 minutes and you’ll find the child.” He disappeared and the card fell to the ground. Valarie ran over to it and picked it up.  
“I know where this is,” she said.  
“Well, let’s go,” Sam said as they ran out to the Impala. Dean jumped behind the wheel and sped off spinning the wheels. He drove fast and had no regard for the speed limits. Valarie sat in the passenger seat wringing her hands while Sam and Cas sat quietly in the backseat. Dean reached over with his right hand and grabbed his wife’s left hand.  
“We’ll get our baby,” he promised. She could do nothing but look at him and hope he was right. For the rest of the trip, the only sound was the roar of the engine.  
***  
They pulled up outside an abandoned looking house. Valarie rushed out of the car and ran toward the door, but Sam caught her before she could go in.  
“Careful,” he warned, “it could be a trap.” He and Cas and Dean walked around the perimeter of the building, guns out and looking for anything that looked like a trap. They finally got back to the front door where Valarie was standing. Dean nodded at her and she opened the door. Nothing jumped out and grabbed them as they took tentative steps inside the door. Sam and Cas stood out on the porch watching the outside while Valarie and Dean walked through the rooms of the house. Finally, they heard a cry from upstairs and the two of them bolted up the stairs. They first door that they came to was closed and Valarie quickly opened it. There, in the center of the room, was a baby carrier. Valarie ran in with no care for traps or demons and scooped the baby up into her arms. Dean hung back a bit, watching for something to come out of the woodwork. Tears were streaming down his wife’s face as she held her child for the first time. He uncocked his gun and stuffed it in the back of his pants before walking over to them. Valarie was kissing the head of the child in her arms.  
“Hey there,” he said with a look of amazement on his face as he placed his hand tenderly on the baby’s head.  
“It’s a boy,” she said looking up at her husband. “We have a son.” Dean smiled and put his arm around his wife and son bringing them in close to him. He kissed Valarie on her head as a tear fell down his cheek.  
***  
“So, what are we gonna call him?” Dean asked. They were lying in the bed with the baby asleep between them. Since they’ve gotten home, their son had not left their side. “We could call him Dean Jr.,” he said with a smile. She thought for a moment at his suggestion.  
“What about naming him John?” she suggested. Dean’s face got serious.  
“Really? After Dad?”  
“Yea. John Dean Winchester.” Dean looked at her. “We could call him JD. What do you think?” she asked. He was silent for a moment before he looked at her and smiled.  
“I love it.” She smiled back at him and then looked back down at her sleeping son and breathed a sigh of pure happiness.


End file.
